


Killers

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Murder, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: We were made into killers.





	Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Shrike is not a good person.

The thing about being a killer is, you can’t turn it off.

There’s no switch to flip, that turns living beings into targets or the other way around.  You kill someone, and then you realize that there’s no real difference between you. Just bodies and ways to kill them.

We were trained to be killers, every one of us that walked onto a transport off Kamino.  Trained to be the best damned killers the galaxy has ever seen. And we are. But like I said, you can’t  _ stop _ being one, just because you’re not on the field.  

We learned to break beings down into shot groupings - how to kill, how to maim, how to put a being down without a second’s hesitation to decide - and you can’t  _ stop _ seeing that wherever you look.

Droids get boring after a while.  You start looking for something  _ fun _ .  Something to get your blood rushing, to see the life leaving someone’s eyes, because you start to miss that.  Maybe someone who won’t be missed: a street rat, maybe one of the cheap corner sluts. Some poor drunk bastard that lost a bar fight already.  Maybe someone else, when the weeks stretch into months and you’re stuck in deep space with nothing to do but  _ wait _ .  One of the shinies, someone no one will miss.  

It’s a rush like nothing else, it’s  _ satisfying _ , to do what you’re meant to do.  Like pieces of a blaster clicking into place.  Knowing you have that kind of power, you know? The senators and all might hold their power on paper, but the power of taking a life yourself, that’s better.  Better than any glitterstim either.

Even if I  _ could _ turn it all off, why the hells would I want to?


End file.
